Sasukon Taiyuka
(To Team X) "Team X, my name is Sasukon Taiyuka. I like nothing. I dislike everything. I have no hobbies and I have no goals. Dreams for the future? Laughs Lets hope we even survive to that point first." I walk in my own shadow. - AlphaRay Wavnd . Sasukon Taiyuka (ックホi, Taiyuka Sasukon) is an anti-hero in the Naruto Forever series. He is Sasuke Uchiha's detachment, a Chunin from Otogakure, a member of the Taiyuka Clan, and the first Jinchuriki for the Snake-Tailed Doroango. Plot History Background Sometime during Otogakure's second civil war, when Sasuke was training with his Hebi Clone technique, he accidently managed to create Sasukon. Sasuke relising that he had no plans for children, decided that Sasukon would be a great way to contiune the Uchiha clan. After Kabuto's experiments on creating a Tailed Beast, Sasuke decided to seal the beast inside of Sasukon as a way to prevent the tailed beast from turning traitor as Sasuke was likely to become the next Otokage. From the moment after he was created, Sasukon was placed on a Genin team and began to train for days. Many without sleep. After learning more about his 'father', Sasukon inspired to be just like him. His ninja academy days were full of developing friendships, ferocious training and eating a lot of tomatoes (another father-son-similarity). After he passed the academy, he was put in a genin team led by Sasuke himself. Genin Days Sasukon's first debut was ehen he was breifly babysiting his baby sister Taka Onime. Later, he was, along with the rest of Team X, were breifly training with Sasuke. After Sasuke was summoned by Kabuto they had recived information about the Otogakure Chunin exams. They became extremely angered when they had found out that Sasuke was recrutied at the last minuite for a mission. While Sasuke was out doing his missions, Sasukon and his team began to take the chunin exams. His Team passed the first trial; finding three screat keys hidden in many locations around the exam building, with ease thanks to Sasukon's Kagegan. During the second phase, which was to have battles with other participants was diffcult, though Sasukon and his team passed that also. For the third, fourth and fith stages of the exams, the team was still togeather untill the sixth and final round. It was then that the members would go on thier own seperate ways. Sasukon had managed to make it extremey far in the exams, he was defeated by Tidus howerver which sent him on edge. After congraduating his rival, Sasukon decided to talk to his father about some more training. Taming the Beast Inside After having all of his wounds healed, Sasuke decides that Sasukon must begin learning about the tailed beast that resides in him due to the incresing potential of another shinobi war. After enough explaining, Sasukon vowed to master this power. Sasuke explained that in order to do such a thing, Sasukon would have to master his Kagegan. Sasukon relising that this is the ideal way to make sure he wouldn't be defeated in the chunin exams quickly agreed. Though it took nearly a year to do so, Sasukon finialy mastered his Kagegan. With Sasuke's help, he enter his subcouncious and began to battle the Doroango. At first, the Doroango tries to tempt Sasukon with using it's power (so he could be free from the seal), but after realising that Sasukon is trying to take it's will from it's chakra, the Doroango becomes massively enraged and uses it's tailed beast ball to defeat him. Days of Peace: Farmer Shinobi Appearence In appearance, Sasukon greatly resembles his creator. Many people have mistaken him as an identical twin of a younger Sasuke. Everything from his hairstyle to his voice can be described as "Sasuke-like". Having only slightly darker colored skin, and more round-shaped eyes. Sasukon's clothing style is also like Sasukes, wearing Otogakure's basic green forehead protector along with the basic Genin outfit composed as a specialy modfied purple flak jacket. ﻿Personailty Not only does Sasukon mirror his father in looks, but he also has his personality. From the very beginning many characters have said that he "is like a second Sasuke". ''He has picked up several of Sasuke's traits. Like to alway's finish a goal no matter what the cost or price to pay, his arrogance and growth rate, Intellect, and even Sasuke's loyalty for his clan and village. Even though this is true in most levels, there have been differences from the very beginning; for example, Sasuke has extreme intrest in gaining power despite the cost, while Sasukon claimed he had always wanted to get power by working hard. Also unlike his father who can also be concidered rude and never calls anyone with horrifics, Sasukon has shown to be very polite and talkative. But he has shown to look down upohon people who come from Kohona, believeing them to be nothing but the living form of hatered and voilence. Sasukon seems to dislike sunlight, just like his father, but on a far higher level to the point where he needs to wear sunglasses due to him not controlling his mutation effectienly. ﻿Powers and Abilities While being a detachment, apparently Sasukon is a power limiter, as he is part of Sasuke's own soul and seems to emthsise Sasuke's "growing chakra levels." Overall, dispite having Sasuke's strongest attacks, Sasukon seems like a rather weak shinobi as many people have defeated him with little effort. Howerver, this is proved to be false as Sasukon revealed he was gathering information on the Dark Nubela. When fighting seriously, Sasukon has shown to be able to defeat the likes of Tidus Hozuki, Krystal Gozu, Danta, Darcia, and even temperaily overpower Tigerstar and the Snake-Tailed Doroango, who both noted Sasukon's Strength. ﻿List of Abilities General 'Taijustu:' Sasukon has shown to rely mostly on hand-to-hand combat, rarely drawing his sword at all. His fighting style seems to prefer applying an "off-the-ground" method of combat, often being seen attacking opponents from aerial standpoints. Because of having the Kagegan, Sasukon has also some skill in the Hyuga Clan's gentle fist . 'Kenjustu Praticioner: 'Sasukon has demonstrated tremendous skill in swordsmanship, being able to fight on even ground with Suigestu Hozuki, one of the most proficient swordsmen in all of Otogakure; even landing a few minor cuts without fully trying while Suigestu was using two of the seven swords. 'Great Chakra Power: 'Sasukon's Chakra has shown to be exactly the same as Sasukes; cold, cruel, dark and heavy. Compared to Sasuke, Sasukon's chakra is blueish purple, while Sasuke's is a thick dark purple. Howerver, when manifested, it takes the appearence of Sasuke's Susanoo before he transplanted his eyes. Kagegan Sasukon is simply a detachment from Sasuke and has gained the use of his doujustu. Howerver, because of the mutation and the fact that his genes have an equal chance of activating any doujustu, Sasukon's body had adapted and gave him the Kagegan or "Dark Wheel Eye". It has all the abilities of the four doujustu (Sharingan, Bakuygan, Rinnegan, Taifugan). As for the appearence, the eyes are golden in color with blood-red and diamond shaped irides. His pupils are black. Threre are a total of three levels that Sasukon has to unlock and with each level he does, he gains a silver colored Sharingan-like tomatoe as well as improveing his Kagegan's abilities. With the Sharingan's abilitly to copy any non-kekkei genkai technique, the Rinn'egan's abilitly to quickly master any technique, and the Taifugan's abilitly to understad the properties of almost any justu, it can be safe to asume that Sasukon is a Justu master. Similar to Kakashi Hatake, Sasukon frequently copies justu as well as improving the ones in his arnesal that he already has. Some of these justu include making extrodinary prisions capable of crushing the emmeny or using a technique that can strech and controll his hair. One of the Rinn'egan's features were unlimted summoning contracts. Because Sasukon has the Kagegan, he has all of the abilities of the Rinn'egan and three other Kekkei Genkai doujustu. In keeping with his somewhat bird theme, Sasukon had shown the ability to summon birds for both battle and message sending purposes, he cold even use them as an arial or underwater avantage in battle. The bird's can also be used for other purposes, for instance he has shown being able to hide in the belly of a bird, which could enter most areas undetected. While used less often, Sasukon is also a master in Genjustu; the unique abilitly of his Kagegan grants him the abilitly to cast illusions. These illusions are not genjustu in a lethreal sence, but are actual illusions that are extremely realistic, to the point even cameras are fooled and one may believe they're being physically restrained. Only special equipment or highly skilled shinobi stand a decent chance of breaking away from these types of illusions. When Sasukon uses this abilitly, the irides of his Kagegan momentairly glow white. Jinchuriki Abilities ''Main Article: Sasukon Taiyuka's Jinchuriki Forms The Snake-Tailed Dorongo is an artificialy created Tailed Beast. It was sealed inside of Sasukon shortly after his 'birth' using the Four Symbols Seal. As it's host, Sasukon is gifted with an immense amount of chakra, virstailty, and the Doroango's unique abilitly to controll mud. Addationly, because of this fact, Sasukon's controll and power over the Doroango's two nature types; earth and water is exeptionaly incresed. He is also granted with it's Kekkei Genkai; Mud, an avanced nature type that has the durability of the earth release, and virstilty of the water release. Although he's not one of the four people Armaldo mentioned that can fully control their tailed beast, unlike Raysuke and much more like Leptois, Sasukon is able to use the power of each level of the Doroango's chakra up to the full tailed transformation. After taking controll of not only the chakra, but the beast itself, Sasukon has been seen using it's chakra to dispel Genjustu, and manging to strech and create fake limbs. In his half form he is able to stop and absorb a powerful technique such as Fury, who's orginal caster admited even he wouldn't survive. When fully transformed, he can easily fire massive chakra blasts many times the size of its already giant body, but Sasukon seems very wary of transforming into the beast or using it's chakra, preferring his Kekkei Gankai powers to the power of the Doroango. Though after his telunge unser Sasuke, Sasukon developed his own fighting style utlizing it's chakra. Also it seems that Sasukon has a better relation with his tailed beast then usual, as he ask it to fully release its power to achieve only the goal demanded by him, not attacking other people or destroying everything in the way; returning to Sasukon inside without complaining. Though the Doroango does not lend Sasukon it's chakra easily, and even stateing that his host can die in some situations. Shadow Sword As a member of the Taiyuka Clan, it is known that Sasukon possesses a Shadow Sword, but he relies nearly exclusively on Kumatenken and his Kagegan. Instead, Sasukon has forged two minature scythes resembleing Sasuke's Entei. Though in his ANBU days, he is shown wearing it. It resembles a kodachi or wakizashi which is kept sheathed horizontally behind him on his lower back. List of Auspice Techniques Bear Creast Bear Piledriver Chidori Curse Mandala Fire Release Co-Operation Technique: Garuda (With Clones) Kumateken Limelight (With Clones) Long Strangling Hairs Technique Mud Clone Technique Mud Mencaing Ball Mud Release: Eternal Coffin Mud Release: Rise of the Lycans Mutiple Mud Clone Technique Rain Tiger at Will Technique String Reeling Technique Summoning Technique (Hawks) Water Release: Water Fang Bullet Stats Backstage Pass I had this fanfiction that was planned for Naruto that was called, Naruto: Forever, or the third, finial, and fictional part to the Naruto series. This character, Sasukon, is just basicly an exact copy of Takaken. The only diffrence is that Takaken is a girl and thats it. The History, clothing, personailty is all the same as Takaken. Takaken is the first 'child' of Sasuke that was artificialy created by the Hebi Clone Technique and this character is just a simple test to see if I made Takaken too Mary Sue. Addationaly, Sasukon is also one of the the finial drafts of Zonnie Uchiha and my Idea of a Jinchruiki. Quotes (About Sasuke) "He has the eyes of a sage, and the powers of a mutant. Add that with a badass sword and equaly hair style, and you've got one heck of a shinobi to deal with." (To Tidus) "I don't get why a girl so sexy, whould see in a man so ugly as you." (To Tidus) "Yeah! I said it! From this day on, we're rivals." (To Mehaundo Inuzuka) "You know the problem with killing you? I can only do it once." (Response to Mehaundo Inuzuka) "Hn. I'll tear your damn head off and shove it up your ass. 'See if that works." Triva -Sasukon had painted the entire Omega Hero Memorial in broad daylight, while wearing purple, and was only noticed after he was done. -Sasukon is shown several times through out the series wearing masks as a way to hide his identy. Howerver these mask are animals that Sasuke has summoning contracts with. -Sasukon shares some traits with his fellow Jinchuriki Krabi; *Both gained respect from thier villages at a young age *Both have odd Monikers (ect, Racoon Jack, Killer Bee) *Both have compleate controll of thier respective tailed beast -According to the Fanon Databook; *Sasukon's hobbies are training and taking walks. *He doesn't want to fight anyone. *Sasukon's favorite foods are baked culiflower and brocoli with melted cheese and tomatoes. His least favorite is anything sweet. *Sasukon has yet to complete a official mission. *Sasukon's favorite word is "power" (力, chikara).